A Day At The Kiriakis Mansion
by wilsonatics
Summary: On the Friday October 5th episode, Victor invited Will over for a day at the Kiriakis mansion. This fanfic is just that.


It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky. It was an especially great day for Will because he was going to spend the day with Sonny and his family at the Kiriakis mansion. He was really excited about this because he hasn't really been to the Kiriakis too often even before he and Sonny started dating. Since they're dating now, Will could catch up with some his boyfriend's relatives.

Will had decided to walk to the mansion. It took him approximately 15 minutes to get there. As he stepped to the door, he felt some butterflies in his stomach, the good kind. He was nervous because it was the first time he was being introduced as Sonny's boyfriend, not as just Will. It made him happy though, Sonny made him happy.

Will rang the doorbell. His Great Aunt Maggie answered the door. "Hi Will! It's so nice to see you! Please come in." Will walked in. "Hi. I'm happy to be here!"

"Great! Make yourself at home, I'll go tell Sonny and the rest of the gang you're here."

"Wait, rest of the gang? I thought it was just gonna be the four of us." Asked Wil.

"I invited Abigail and Sonny's parents. Thought I'd make it a family thing. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh yeah. That's awesome! The more the merrier, right?" Will laughed.

As Maggie stepped outside near the pool area, she notified Sonny that Will was here and he rushed to the front door.

Will was looking at some old pictures of Sonny as a kid displayed on the table near the entrance. He picked one up. It was one of Sonny on a playground, playing in the sand. Will started laughing. Sonny snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

"Hey, you." Greeted Sonny.

"Oh hey. I was just admiring some old pics of you as a kid. Found them pretty damn funny."

"I was an adorable child, for your information." Sonny laughed.

"Was? You're still really cute, Sonny."

"Cute? That's it?" Sonny smiled.

"You're right, you're not cute anymore. You are HOT!" Will grabbed Sonny's face and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite cousins." It was Abigail.

Will pulled away from the kiss. "Abby!" He was really excited to see his cousin. He hadn't talked to her ever since their conversation a few months ago about him having feelings for someone. He gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you, it feels like forever."

"I know right? But I guess you've kept yourself busy over the past months." She glanced over to Sonny, who looked away as if nothing happened. She laughed and then proceeded to give him too a hug.

"I've missed you too, Abigail." Sonny hugged her tightly. He pulled away. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay, could be better." She was obviously still hung up about her father Jack's passing and her break up with Cameron.

"Everything is gonna be okay. We are here for you whenever you want to talk." Said Sonny. Will walked up next to Sonny. "Yeah, we are."

"Oh it's 'we' now, is it?" Abby laughed.

"Yeah, it kinda is. But we can talk separately too though, if this is too weird."

"Really guys? How can this be weird? My two favorite cousins dating? That's so normal." She smiled and grabbed a hand from each Sonny and Will. "I'm loving this, seriously. You guys are just too cute for words."

Will and Sonny look at each other and share a little kiss, right in front of Abby. "Awwwwwww!" Shared Abby. They all laughed.

Victor showed up behind Abby and greeted Will with a hand shake. "Please, boys, make your way to the back. Henderson is making burgers on the grill."

"Great, I'm starving!" Said Will.

"Me too." Said Sonny and Abigail, simultaneously.

All four of them headed towards the back where they stepped out into a heated room the size of a gymnasium. There was a huge in ground pool, a beautiful deck and sitting area, and a big stainless steel grill where Henderson was cooking up some food for the gang. The rays from the sun pierced through the big bay windows, letting in some extra natural light. It felt like they were outside, without the cold October temperature. As Will walked on the deck, he was greeted by Justin and Adrienne.

"It's nice to see you Will." Adrienne pulls Will to the side. "Look, I want to apologize again for everything you heard me say to Justin. It wasn't right for me to express my feelings so openly. And I realize that now. Especially now, because I see how Sonny is around you. He's just beaming with joy and to be honest, he's never been this happy with anyone before."

"Mrs. Kiriakis, I-" Will wanted to speak but he was interrupted by Adrienne.

"Hey, call me Adrienne. You're sorta more part of the family now." Adrienne laughed.

Will smiled. "Okay, Adrienne. I accepted before, and I still accept now. I realize you were just looking after your son. It's only normal. I mean, you're not wrong in a sense. My parents haven't been great role models to me, but I believe that Sonny can-can help me through this. He is my first boyfriend, and I couldn't ask for a better first, if I'M gonna be honest."

"Aww that's great, Will. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Oh, I almost forgot to thank you for standing up for me when you were speaking to my dad the other day." Adrienne's eyes widened. "Yeah, I heard the conversation. I seem to like listening in on private ones." They both shared a laugh. "So yeah, thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Yes, I dd. You're easily the perfect boyfriend for Sonny, and I couldn't be happier for him and you." She hugged Will tightly and she whispered in his ear, "I love you." This surprised Will, but a good kind of surprised. He whispered it back. "I love you too, my possible mother in-law."

"Oh you heard that too. I hope I didn't freak you out."

"Do I look freaked out? I appreciated it actually, like I was good enough for Sonny."

"Uh that's because you are."

"Thanks. I think we should get back to the party." As Will walked pass Adrienne, he whispered again in her ear. "By the way, I'm not shying it away. It could happen." Adrienne was taking back with an overwhelming sense of joy.

Everyone was having a great time. Sonny had brought a special playlist for this occasion and played it all day. He and Abby danced so much they couldn't walk anymore. Although, Sonny did have enough energy to sneak in a little slow dance with Will. Victor, Maggie, Justin & Adrienne also shared a dance together. Sonny, being the sweet guy he is, slow danced with Abby because he knew she didn't have a date. Henderson had cooked up a feast. There were burgers, hot-dogs, pork chops, ribs. You name it, he grilled it. Nothing could disrupt their, what turned out to be perfect party.

As the night drew to a close, Abby decided to pull Sonny to the side to talk to him.

"Hey, cousin dear, what's up?" Sonny asked.

"I'm very good. Yourself?"

"Wonderful, never better actually." Sonny smiled.

"Good, good. I wanted to talk to you about you, about Will." She suddenly took a serious tone.

"Okay, should I be worried?" Sonny asked, nervously.

"No, no. You guys are great together; I have no objections what so ever. I just-I was watching you guys slow dance before and it made me so happy. I mean, I've never seen you or even Will that happy. It just got me thinking about how far you and Will have come over the past year."

"Ah Abby that's so sweet, you didn't have to say all those things. Will has gotten much farther than me. I was just glad I was there to help him find himself."

"Well, you've been an amazing friend to him. And now you can be an amazing boyfriend." Abby took Sonny's hands. Sonny glanced over at Will, who was talking to his Great Aunt Maggie. "You really are overjoyed aren't you?"

"Yeah, I really, honestly am. He makes me so happy, like no other previous boyfriend has ever made me feel. I want it to last a long time. I hope I didn't just jinx it though." Sonny laughed.

"Oh please, it's gonna last a really long time, like a REALLY, REALLY long time."

"Okay, now you just probably jinxed it." They both shared a smile and a laugh.

"Thanks Abby. I love you, couz." He hugged her tightly.

"Aww I love you too, cousin." She pulled away from the hug and went to get Will. She dragged him next to Sonny.

"What's up Abby?" Will asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you guys that I love you, and that together, you-you're just too freaking cute. Like, I can't." Abby grabbed each Will's hand and Sonny's hand. Suddenly, her eyes got wide. It's like she just had an epiphany. "Oh my god, do you guys realize what you are together?"

Will and Sonny looked at each other, confused. "Abby, did you drink too much? You feeling okay?"

"No I didn't... Well maybe a little, but you don't see it? Will. Sonny. Will and Sonny. WILl and SONny. " They looked even more confused.

"Come on guys. You're Wilson!" Abby practically screamed.

"What? How?" Said Sonny.

"It's your couple name. If we combine your names, it's Wilson!" Abby was jumping up and down. She had definitely had too much alcohol.

"Oh god. Hear that Will? We now have a name for ourselves." Sonny looked at Will, smiling.

"I actually kinda like it. It-It's sorta hot, in my opinion." Will said.

"Oh really? I like that." Sonny leaned over and kissed Will. Will slowly cupped Sonny's face. It was really sweet. Meanwhile, Justin and Adrienne were watching, smiling at the sight of their son, happy to be with Will.

"Okay, Abby, it's time to leave. We'll drive you home." Justin said, interrupting Sonny and Will's kiss.

"Uh okay, Justin. I'm coming." She turns to Will and Sonny. "Guys, I'm leaving so come here, give me a hug, both of you." She hugs both Will and Sonny at the same time. "I had so much fun today. I wanna hang out with you guys more."

"Of course! Anytime just text one of us and we'll make plans."

"Sure! Okay, bye guys. I mean, bye Wilson." Abby laughed and walked out the door.

"Wow. That was weird." Said Sonny. They chuckled.

Justin drove Abby home. Adrienne and Maggie were cleaning things up in the kitchen and Victor went to take a walk, just like his doctor advised him to, which means Sonny and Will were finally alone. They started making out, intensively too. As they were making out, they were slowly moving towards the couch in the living room. Will pulled away and pushed Sonny on the couch. Just as Will was about to climb on top, Maggie showed up.

"Guys, come on. We need your help cleaning up. Take care of the pool area please." Maggie ordered.

Sonny and Will were disappointed. "Damn, I was really getting into it." Will said pulling Sonny closer to him.

"Me too. It was getting really hot in here." Sonny kissed Will. This kissed really affected Will, it gave him serious feels. Sonny teased Will by pulling away. "Come on, we have to clean."

"Really? You expect me to clean after that?"

"Well, if you want more, you're gonna have to clean the pool area with me." Teased Sonny, signing Will to come closer.

"Oh you're terrible." Will ran towards Sonny. He busted out in laughter.

Will and Sonny were cleaning up the empty red solo cups, and the paper plates. Once everything was spotless, they put all the garbage bags to the side and sat down on the bench that was next to the pool.

"Hey, I just noticed something. We are alone. And there's a pool. Unattended. With no one around. See what I'm saying?" Will wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I see what you're saying. I'm thinking the same thing." Said Sonny.

Sonny got up from the bench and quickly started undressing down to his underwear. This was the first time Will was seeing Sonny shirtless. Will smiled at this sight. He soon stood up and started taking off his clothes, also leaving his underwear on. They both jumped in the pool together. The water was really cold, but they got used to it. Sonny stared at Will. He couldn't believe he was dating him. He swam to him. Sonny put his arms around Will and started kissing his neck. Will wrapped himself around Sonny's waist, who is still kissing him softly. He then took Sonny's head and stared deeply into his eyes. Soon, their lips met, in an intense kiss like no other. Will felt a little tingle during the kiss. He had never kissed anyone like this. Sonny neither.

"God, you're hot." Sonny whispered in Will's ear.

"Well, what can I say, I work out you know." Will laughed. "But, you know, you're hot yourself. Tall, dark and handsome. That's what I like."

"Oh wow, I guess I got lucky." Sonny was playing with Will's hair.

They were both getting cold, regardless of how hot their make out was. So, they decided to get out of the pool and dried themselves off.

After getting their clothes back on, Will thought it was time he should leave.

"You sure you wanna leave?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I still have to read Don Quichote in Eng- I mean Spanish." Said Will, grabbing his keys off the table in the entrance.

"Yeah, I better not catch you reading it in English."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Joked Sonny.

At the door, they shared one last kiss.

"Bye, Sonny. I had an amazing time today with your family." Will said.

"I'm glad. Now get home safe and call me soon."

"I'll do you one better, I'll call you tomorrow." Will kissed Sonny one last time.

As Will walked away, he felt something on his lower back area. It was obviously Sonny.

"That's for slapping my ass last time at the coffeehouse." Sonny winked.

Will smiled, looked at Sonny and let out a little roaring sound and clenched his teeth.


End file.
